obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Herr Dr. Tenma
'Herr Dr. Tenma '''is the first episode of the anime. Plot The episode opens with a quote from the Bible that says: ''"AND I SAW A BEAST RISING OUT OF THE SEA HAVING TEN HORNS AND SEVEN HEADS. AND ON ITS HORNS WERE TEN DIADEMS. AND ON ITS HEADS WERE BLASPHEMOUS NAMES. AND THE DRAGON GAVE IT HIS POWER AND HIS THRONE AND GREAT AUTORITHY. THEY WORSHIPPED THE DRAGON FOR HE HAD GIVEN AUTHORITY TO THE BEAST. AND THEY WORSHIPPED THE BEAST SAYING: WH0 IS LIKE THE BEAST AND WHO CAN FIGHT AGAINST IT? -- REVELATIONS 13 1-4 NRSV". Dr. Kenzo Tenma comes out from operating a famous opera singer and is congratulated by his collegues by his talent in surgery. Tenma responds humbly to their flattery He is told to go rest at home. As soon as the other doctors leave, Tenma spots a turkish woman crying and a kid. The kid approaches his mom and asks for his dad's whereabouts. the woman goes on crying. It's 1986 Germany, Eva Heinemann, Tenma's fiancée and the Director's daughter surprises him his sleep. Eva gives him a kiss on the forehead to wake him uo and jokes about how the prince is supposed to wake up the princess, not the other way around. Tenma turns around facing the TV and it is showing a report on the Liebert's escape from East Germany. The Liebert are composed of the father, the mother and twins. Eva notices that her father, Dr. Udo Heinemann is holding a press conference on TV about F. Rosenbach, an opera singer who Kenzo operated on and saved from death. Tenma feels a little down that Udo is taking all the credit to himself, but Eva asserts that it is only because he has Tenma on his team that he is able to do such praise, and that he completely appreciates his hard work. Tenma later regrets this and rememebers that it is only because Udo that he can be working in Germany since it was him that brought him to Japan. Eva assures Tenma that if he sticks with her father he will definately eventually become Chief of Surgery and then Chief Director. Eva jumps on top of Tenma and they make love off camera. Dr. Tenma is operating next to Dr. Becker, a great friend of his, who later compliments him as well. But Dr. Becker makes Tenma realize that een though his future seems as bright as ever, he is being used by the director to gain appraise and that hospitals, like any other institution, are ruled by politics and money. Tenma walks past the turkish lady and her son as she looks at him hatefully. Tenma notices something disturbs the woman and stops to ask: "May I help you?" She asks if he is Dr. Tenma, which he asserts. She demands he gives her back his husband while Tenma looks buffled. The woman desperately screams to Tenma that her husband was in a construction accident arriving first and needed help and he was going to operate on him but later they reprogrammed his schedule to operate on F. Rosenbach (the opera singer), which was a much interesting patient. The mother and the kid cry and demand Tenma to "Bring back" his husband. He is then sitting in a classy restaurant with Eva, clearly shaken by what had just happened. Eva goes on and on about a dress she bought while Tenma is overwhelmed by his encounter with the turk woman. Eva notices he's not listening her and asks if something happens. He says he checked the records and Dr. Becker was the surgeon in the turk man operation and if he had operated he could've saved the man. He tries to convince himself that he is not responsible because he was just following orders from the director. He asks Eva if he is guilty and she says he's not and that: "After all, people's lives aren't created equal.", which clearly shocks Tenma. At the Lieberts household, the police arrive after being called by neighbors who heard gunshots. When they break in, the Lieberts are both massacred. They turn around and find the Liebert girl standing in shock above his twin brother's body, severely injured. Dr Tenma is called to operate. Tenma is driving in his car to operate on the boy but finds Eva's handkerchief on the front seat and remembers that same night when he left Eva in her mansion. He is standing with Eva and apologizes to her father, Udo Heinemann, who is in the front door, about the delay. Udo says there's nothing to apologize since she is his fiancé and invites them in for tea. Inside, Udo asks Tenma if he has already notified his parents about the wedding date. He says he has but his father will probably not make it since he runs a small hospital back in Japan and can't afford the time to come to Germany. Udo then says it would be a great time for his father to take a trip since they are covering the expenses, Eva asserts. Tenma thanks Udo for this. Eva mocks him saying that when he first arrived he looked like a high school student. Udo then tells Tenma he wants to talk about his research. Tenma gets excited and starts mumbling about it when Udo says he's gonna cancel that project. He says he's been invited to a medical convention to speak and wants Tenma to write his manuscript. Before Tenma can defend himself Udo changes the convesation topic and tells Eva that there was a protest about the operation of the opera singer over the turk man. Udo is convinced that the protest is unfounded and that there was no mistaking in their procedure. Udo says that being a doctor is not a charity and asks Tenma to assert that their priority is to progress as medical scholars rather than save lives. We get back to the present and Tenma almost crashes his car for daydreaming. Tenma arrives at the hospital and asks for the patient, he is told he is inside. He looks at the patient and is told that he is in severe condition. Tenma asks for x-rays and CT's of his patient. He is taken away and Tenma approaches the girl who is in a state of psychological shock and can only say "kill". A nurse approaches to inform that the x-rays and CT scans are ready. While the doctors are watching the scans, they realize that it will be a very complex operation. Suddenly, Dr. Becker arrives late when he is supposed to be on duty elsewhere. When they are getting ready for the operation, Dr. Oppenheimer arrives to tell Dr. Tenma that he's required in another operation room. Mayor Reodecker suffered a severe blood cloth and is being transported by helicopter to the hospital. Tenma refuses by saying he was about to operate on the boy before and Dr. Oppenheimer hands him a phone saying it's an order from the Director. Udo asks Tenma to operate on the mayor and that he will send Drs. Boyer and Einsen to aid him in the operation. Tenma refuses agains and Udo tells him he will send Dr. Becker to operate the boy. Tenma arguments that his operation is too difficult for Dr. Becker but not to him. Udo counter arguments that the mayor has promised the hospital a generous increase on the next review of medical facilities. He hangs the phone. Drs. Boyer and Eisen arrive and get ready to operate on the mayor with Tenma. Tenma remembers Udo and Eva preofessing their preposterous ethics and the turkish woman claiming for her son. This leads to Tenma to enter the boy's operation room and leave the mayor to Boyer and Eisen. Tenma begins the operation on the boy. Elsewhere in the girl's room she mutters "kill". Characters * Kenzo Tenma * Johan Liebert * Anna Liebert / Nina Fortner * Eva Heinemann * Udo Heinemann * Dr. Becker * Dr. Oppenheimer * Dr. Boyer * Dr. Eisen * Mr. Liebert * Mrs. Liebert * Turkish lady * Turkish boy * Turkish man (mentioned) * F. Rosenbach (mentioned) * Mayor Roedecker (mentioned) * 2 unnamed doctors * 3 unnamed nurses Deaths * Turkish man * Mr. Liebert * Mrs. Liebert Quotes * Turkish woman: "Bring me back my husband!!!" * Eva Heinemann: "After all, people's lives aren't created equal." * Udo Heinemann: "Apparently, they think we're some kind of charity or something. Our priority is to progress as medical scholars before we save lives." * Anna Liebert: "Kill" * Kenzo Tenma: "Hang in there kid, I'll save you no matter what" Trivia * After the teaser and the introduction of the anime, the first scene feature the three main protagonists: Tenma, Johan and Nina. Tenma is presented in his apartment, while Johan and Nina are seen in the TV news that report that the Lieberts have defected to West Germany. Category:Manga Category:Episodes Category:Anime